


相遇这件小事

by TalkTruly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, 依旧是你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠, 双性 有详细器官描写, 少量路人情节, 没有打破第四面墙, 私设与bug齐飞, 还有站街男兼地下拳击手普通人死侍
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkTruly/pseuds/TalkTruly
Summary: 蜘蛛侠在一个百无聊赖的夜晚看到了不该看的画面，于是他们相遇了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾车车和狗血剧情，卑微高中生在学校的无聊产物。  
> 一个人写R18和他是否满18岁之间有必然联系吗?(理智崩塌离析的发言)

 

   那是一个无聊到可怕的夜晚。

   城市最恼人的盛夏已经来临，燥热的空气充斥每一寸没有空调冷气的空间，连最阴暗的小巷都因为这烦闷的夏夜不再透露出犯罪的气息。

   人们的好邻居蜘蛛侠百无聊赖地在城市的上空荡了一个多小时，仍然一无所获——硬要说的话，唯一的收获就是他被不太透气的紧身衣热出了一后背的痱子。就在他垂头丧气准备打道回府时，敏锐的感官突然接收到什么人呼喊的声音，这让他手臂上的汗毛一下立了起来，兴奋得浑身一个激灵，喷出蛛丝在楼与楼之间穿行，飞往那个让他心跳加速的发声地。

 

   当他逐渐接近那条漆黑小巷的时候，他发觉这声音似乎不太单纯。人声中包含了两个男人的声线，一个男人在用淫邪的语气说着下流话，大概是什么婊子骚货之类的俗套词汇，另一个男人发出像痛苦又像爽到的呻吟，嘴里不能形成一句完整的话。

  彼得复杂意味地小声惊呼了一下，躲进他们头上的一片阴影观察着事情的走向。

   发出破碎呻吟的是一个一丝不挂的金发男人，他身后是另一个除了性器露出来以外依旧衣冠楚楚的男子。金发男人闭紧双眼，防止头发上的精液流进眼睛。他身下的两个湿漉漉的洞分别被男人的阴茎和钞票撑得满满的。  
   ——等等，两个洞？

   彼得一下子瞪大眼睛，差点掉下来。他从小到大学到的生物课知识都受到了冲击，怀疑自己是不是因为炎热产生了什么幻觉。这人看起来无疑是个同样带把的男人，但在他的性器与后穴之间确确实实存在着一个女性的生殖器。

   他还没反应过来这是怎么一回事，肉刃从金发男的后穴抽出，身后的男子转到金发男的身前，揪着他汗湿成一缕一缕的金发，逼他仰起头。金发的主人吃痛地睁开眼睛，彼得在此时看到他的双眼是漂亮的蓝色。

   男人握着柱身让龟头在金发男的脸上摩擦，黏糊糊的前液把他的眼皮和嘴唇涂抹得亮晶晶的。男人用阴茎拍打金发男的脸两下，发出色情的啪啪声，然后一下子插入他红肿的双唇之间。

  彼得看得口干舌燥，他和小彼得都看不下这样的画面了。他喷出蛛丝黏住旁边的垃圾桶，用力一扯，顺势砸晕还在享受的男人。然后纵身一跃，像个英雄一样帅气地从天而降，扶起跪在地上的金发男子。

  金发碧眼的男人在这突如其来的“拯救”之中被喉咙里的精液呛到了。他咳嗽几声后慢慢直起腰，彼得终于看清，这是个比自己还高出一点的男人，四肢修长，身材好到让自己嫉妒，还长着张神像一般的英俊的脸。

  彼得清清嗓子，准备说些什么来安抚刚才被侵犯的男人时，对方倒是先喊了出来：  
  “操，你是蜘蛛侠！我长这么大居然在今天见到真的蜘蛛侠了！”

金发男激动得后退两步，彼得在心中暗喜，他骄傲地挺起胸膛：  
  “是的，我就是蜘蛛侠。你的...”

英雄一词还没说出口，金发男马上打断了他：  
   “蜘蛛侠先生，恕我直言今天你来得真不是时候。如果你在我穿着衣服的时候出现在我面前，我绝对要找根油性笔让你在我的屁股上签个名。但是，”他伸手指了指地上不省人事的男人，“你刚刚砸晕了我的大客户，幸好遇上你之前他还往我下面塞了点钱，不然我今晚上真的白挨操了......顺带一提，他技术真的很烂。如果时间能倒退回两个小时前我绝对会换一个地方站。”  
金发男像说悄悄话一样补充上最后两句。

   彼得面罩下的脸一阵红一阵白，他自以为做了件好事，但对方的语气里只剩下埋怨。

  “我看你刚才好像......很痛苦......还有，”彼得难为情地指指金发男的下半身，“我单纯出于好奇，没别的意思，你能解释下这是怎么回事吗......”

   “呃啊......噢......”  
  金发男打了个颤，他从自己的湿漉漉的前穴中抠出那几张绿色钞票，上面还沾满色情的黏液。他数了数，不高兴地撇撇嘴，  
“噢，你别怀疑自己的眼睛出了什么毛病，兄弟，如你所见，哥是个恶心人的卖屁股的，下面还刚好他妈多长了一个可以插的洞。用正式一点的话来说就是，我通过给别的男人提供性服务，满足他们的生理需求来获得一定的劳动报酬。懂了吗，蜘蛛宝宝？”

  被责怪的蜘蛛侠呆呆地站在原地，不知道该说什么。相比而言，对方神态自若得好像此时一丝不挂的人不是自己，而是彼得。

  金发男耸耸肩，一脸无所谓地走到垃圾桶旁边，捡起他之前丢在角落的衣服，从容地穿上自己的连帽衫和运动短裤。他夸张地指了指自己的鼻子：  
   “记住哥这张英俊潇洒的脸，如果以后你在城市上空荡秋千的时候，再偶然瞥见我被哪个或者哪几个男人操得直流水时请不要太见怪，直接扭头去别的地方见义勇为，哥还要用肉体赚可爱的小钱钱呢。”

  金发男转身就要离开。他想留给这个穿红蓝紧身衣的超级英雄一个不卑不亢的帅气背影，但不争气的屁股还没从刚刚的性事中回复过来，精液顺着他的大腿肌肉从宽松的裤管流出。他感到大腿一凉，尴尬得想就地去世，抬手戴上兜帽掩盖自己红透的耳根，像机器人走路一样僵硬地离开小巷。

  彼得目送这个满身情色痕迹但嘴里吐不出一句好话的男人离开，暗自庆幸他刚才所站的地方不太明亮，没让他看见自己的小彼得已经出来站岗。  
    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我放弃和AO3的排版斗智斗勇了

   那天晚上之后彼得的梦境一直不太安宁。

   他一闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现的就是那条暗巷的场景。赤裸的金发男人朝他慢慢走来，在他身前跪下，轻车熟路地掏出他已经涨大的性器，从根部一路舔舐到前端，用红红的舌尖舔弄渗水的马眼...

   ——停下！彼得·帕克！

   彼得的眼睛“刷”地一下睁开了，他的背后全是汗，呼吸紊乱地回想着那个脸红心跳的梦。他用手盖住眼睛，无奈地感受到自己的小兄弟已经从裤子里探出头，而自己又要多洗一条内裤了。

     他冲进厕所，草草解决了自己膨胀的欲望，决定今天去外面寻找庆祝阳光星期六的早餐。

 

     大清早快餐店里的客人并不多，但收银台前只有一个人值班。此时排在彼得前面的是一个奇怪的男人，他身上穿着红黑色的紧身衣，头上戴着严丝合缝的头罩，就像一个cosplay不大还原的蜘蛛侠。

     “我要一份开心乐园餐，配乐高蝙蝠侠的玩具。”他说。

  “对不起先生，现在这个点还没有开心乐园餐，你可以看看菜单上别的东西。”收银员神情冷漠，“还有，乐高蝙蝠侠是什么东西？”

    “蜘蛛侠”沮丧地说：“噢，没事，别在意。早知道我应该先回去睡几个小时再出来觅食，都怪这个一直咕噜咕噜不停催我的肚子。那么我要培根吉士堡套餐，记住要配牛奶噢，是牛奶，不是你们比消毒水还难喝的咖啡！”

    “......好的先生。”收银员嘴角抽搐了一下，低下头打印回单。

     “那么......咦，哥的钱呢，哥亲爱的小钱钱呢！......不不不收银伙计你别紧张，我知道你在下面动来动去的手是在找紧急报警按钮了。哥虽然戴着面罩但不是来抢劫的！”  
紧身衣男子四处摸着，然而他找遍自己全身上下的每一个地方都没摸出一个子儿。彼得突然觉得这个紧身衣男子的声音有点耳熟，但迅速遗忘了这个错觉。等待中彼得饥肠辘辘的胃收缩了一下，他烦躁地绕过这个手忙脚乱的红衣怪人，对收银员说：  
  “我要一个煎饼，一杯豆浆，连这个人的什么什么汉堡也一起付了......”

 “是培根吉士堡！”紧身衣突然停下动作回头喊了一声，“还有牛奶！”

“对，还有牛奶，随便吧，我更希望你给他来杯咖啡，毕竟它真的挺难喝......很有必要说一下，我不认识他，但我觉得他再捣鼓下去所有人都别想吃东西了。”

彼得付了钱，被收银员怪异地扫了两眼，他有点后悔自己在三十秒前为这个穿着奇怪，可能还有点疯的陌生人慷慨解囊的决定。

“万岁！好心的小鹿眼睛男孩，哥简直想给你一个大亲亲！我发誓我做牛做马做鸭子都要把钱还给你！”紧身衣男人端着餐盘跟在彼得后面说。

“不，你开心就好，我想我们可以......”各奔东西了。彼得还没说完，男人已经在同一张桌子坐下。盛情难拒，彼得只能跟他面对面相望。

“亲爱的小鹿男，你今年多大了？我觉得你看起来还像个高中生。”男人把面罩卷起来露出干干净净的下半张脸，扒拉开汉堡的包装纸用力咬了一口。

“实际上我已经工作有一段时间了......我该谢谢你夸我长得年轻吗。”

     彼得注意到对面男人的嘴角破了，右脸好像有点肿。男人刚想说些什么便牵扯到了他脆弱的鼻子，鼻血像打开的水龙头一样流个不停。

“哇哇——哇噢——”鼻血瞬间流满他的下巴，滴在他同样是红色的紧身衣上，“这就是我穿红色紧身衣的原因。”

“......你不要乱动。”彼得去前台找来了一沓餐巾纸，这才将男人喷涌而出的鼻血止住。

男人缓了缓，摘下自己盛了鼻血的面罩。面罩下的那张脸让彼得震撼到喷出一口豆浆——  
这不是他那天晚上夜巡时遇到的，还在他春梦里出现的“欲望之火”吗！

“嗯哼，你怎么了，小鹿男？”行走的春梦挑起眉问到，“是我们在哪里见过还是哥的美貌把你迷倒了？”

彼得故作镇定地喝了一口豆浆：“不，只是呛到了而已，豆浆太，太烫了......”

彼得注意到比起昨天晚上男人一脸爱液，神情暧昧的样子，现在他的脸好像被人打过一样的有点肿，深邃的眼窝还有青紫色痕迹，这让他看起来有点惨兮兮的。

“你是怎么做到大早上就顶着一脸伤还穿着奇怪紧身衣出现在这的？”彼得好奇地发问。

“不止脸上有伤。”男人嘴里还嚼着食物，“身体上有伤，心灵上也有伤。实不相瞒，我家里有个暴躁的男朋友，他一不高兴就会拿我出气......”男人委屈巴巴地皱起脸，灰蓝色的眼睛还闪过点水光。

靠出卖色相维持生计还被男友家暴的翘臀帅哥，真可怜。彼得暗暗地想。

然而在他即将露出关爱怜悯的眼神之前，男人又说：“但幸好这些都是假的，哥依旧是单身汉一条。”

彼得心中飙起十万句脏话并将这种鄙视用一个含蓄的白眼来表达。

“小孩，不逗你了。哥是个地下拳击手，比较特殊的那种。”  
男人神经质地四处环顾了一下餐厅，低声说：“我的工作就是他们让我赢我就赢，让我输我就得输......你懂我意思吧？其实只要我想，哥一根手指就能把他们打趴下，但我是个精湛的演技派。不论输赢他们答应从不摘下我的面罩，所以你也别到处乱说！我是看在你像个晚上九点三十以后就会躺到床上盖好小被子的乖宝宝才告诉你的！当然我还有点别的‘职业’，就先不向你透露太多了。”

“噢......”彼得若有所思地应了一声。身体特殊的站街男和打假拳的地下拳击手？好像是更加奇妙的组合了。

“对对对！差点忘了！”男人不知道从哪里摸出来纸笔，龙飞凤舞地写下一串地址和电话号码递给彼得。

“我的名字是韦德·威尔逊，叫我风流倜傥的韦德就行。这是我的电话和地址，我说过自己一定会还钱的噢！今天谢谢你啦，小甜心。”

“我是彼得·帕克，一个记者。作为新人每个月也没多少工资，所以我挺希望你能真的把钱还给我。”彼得看了看那张纸条，把它收进口袋。

“好啦好啦，收到，你放心！哥得赶紧回去睡个回笼觉了，哈欠——”

男人咕噜咕噜地将牛奶一饮而尽，在重新戴上头罩前还朝彼得抛了个媚眼，行色匆匆地离开餐厅。


	3. Chapter 3

    又是美妙的周五。自从成为《号角日报》的新人记者之后，周五在彼得的心中就变得弥足珍贵。他转动钥匙，走进自己不算大但惬意的公寓单间。

    彼得放下背包和相机，忽然瞧见花瓶底下压了一张皱巴巴的纸条，看起来还遭到过洗衣机的摧残。他拿起来，是韦德在上个星期六早上交给他的。这提醒了他，将近一周过去，韦德还没联系自己。他虽然不是很在乎那顿汉堡钱，但想到对方或许把自己忘了还是有点失落。

    ——不对，自己就告诉了他一个名字，外加模模糊糊的工作，其他什么联系方式都没说，他能找到自己就有鬼了。

    彼得展平纸条，照着上面的电话号码发了条短信过去。

 

    [晚上好，祝你周末愉快。我是彼得·帕克。不是催着来要钱的，只是发现这么多天过去我还没有联系过你。这是我的手机号，有事联系:)]

 

    他发完短信后，发现自己隐隐有些期待对方的回复。他坐立难安地时不时看看电视又看看手机，就这样过了半个多小时，终于有一条新短信。但看到发件人是天气预报后，他的心情有点莫名的沮丧。

    他回忆起上周自己在小巷里遇到韦德，然后周六又戏剧性地在快餐厅帮他垫了钱，得知他除了提供特殊服务以外还打假拳......

    等等，打拳？

    照这么说今天应该是他去拳击场的日子吧，难怪他没有回复自己。

    韦德没有告诉彼得自己在哪里工作，但彼得作为新闻工作者，在几天前还是“兴趣使然”地，以强大的调查能力暗中找到了附近的几个地下拳击场。他将蜘蛛侠的制服穿在外衣里面，首先前往最有可能的那个地点。

 

    彼得费了好大劲终于挤进人群，他闻着空气中浓烈的酒味、烟味和汗臭味，毫不怀疑自己可能会把五脏六腑都吐出来。他一进来，就听到大喇叭在报幕：

    “现在，我们有请目前场上的擂主——肉山大魔王！哈哈，用你的拳头碾碎他们！”

    这个肉山大魔王的肌肉可以用恐怖来形容，特别是他的手臂，感觉微微一动就可以像夹核桃似的把人的脑浆都挤出来。他抬起拳头，观众席立即涌起排山倒海的欢呼。

    “那么接下来，让我们看看今天的挑战者是谁......噢，是神秘的红衣男——死侍！这么多场比赛中，不论输赢，他从来没有摘下过自己的面罩。今天我们是否可以一睹他的真面目呢？”

    话音刚落，一个全身都裹着红黑色紧身衣的人站了出来。他站在肉山大魔王旁边，看起来瘦弱得像风就能吹跑。

    ——韦德？！

    彼得有点惊讶，自己居然一下子就找对地方了。又有点担忧，希望韦德真的有像他自己说的那么强。

    死侍一上场，人群中的欢呼声马上变成了喝倒彩。但死侍毫不在意，弯腰撅起屁股拍了两下，隔着面具对四面八方的观众做了个鬼脸。

    观众们因死侍的挑衅变得更加不爽了，叫嚣着要肉山大魔王把他砸成肉饼。只有彼得把韦德刚才的动作脑补成他没穿衣服的样子，好不容易才克制住自己没有当场硬了。

 

    比赛开始了。

    死侍身轻如燕地在场地内跳来跳去，而肉山大魔王则非常笨拙地被他玩弄于股掌之间。肉山大魔王恼羞成怒地大吼一声，接着更加猛烈的攻势袭来，但死侍依然自如地一一躲开。

    场面僵持很久后，观众们的愤怒也达到顶峰，甚至有人开始往场内扔酒瓶和果皮。这时死侍突然像体力耗尽一样停下来喘了口气，这一瞬间露出很大破绽。肉山大魔王趁机一举将死侍打翻在地，拳头砸在他身上的声音让观众席上的彼得都不忍直视。肉山大魔王用自己几百磅的体重把死侍死死压在地上，享受着烟鬼和醉汉观众们胜利的欢呼。

    “揭面罩——揭面罩——”

    观众们的呼声越来越大，肉山大魔王也慢慢把手伸向死侍的脖子底下。

    韦德看到他巨大的手掌不断靠近自己，无奈地想这个孙子真没有契约精神。如果他执意要摘自己的面罩，那他也只能不再装傻把肉山大魔王撂倒了——毕竟比起丢了这里的工作，他比较在乎可能操过自己屁股的观众会不会认出他的脸。

    就在他心中倒数三二一，准备猛踢肉山大魔王的小鸡鸡时，有个极其迅猛的人影从观众席掉下来，往肉山大魔王的头上飞来一脚。巨人一样的拳击手轰然倒地，那个飞侠逆着光回头看向韦德——

    哇哦，是蜘蛛侠，他可真帅，不过他在没必要的情况下又被蜘蛛侠莫名其妙地“救”了一次，只能说世界真小。

    还没等韦德自己站起来，蜘蛛侠就捞住了他的腰，带他一下子飞向场馆顶端，掠过愤怒、震惊并且还在朝他们扔腐烂果皮的观众们，离开了这个是非之地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我绞尽脑汁想要想出一个路人拳击手的名字，发现自己在起名方面真的没有天分，于是决定采用肉山大魔王这个很好笑但形象表达出我内心形象的名字


	4. Chapter 4

      彼得自认为凭借自己能举起几十吨重物的蜘蛛力量一只手就可以把韦德搂得很紧，但韦德还是像八爪鱼一样手脚并用地缠住了彼得。彼得行动受限，只能找一个应该不会被人追上的地方迫降。

      当双脚重新沾上地面时，彼得放开了手。韦德像个醉鬼一样下盘不稳，东倒西歪地转圈来到敞开的垃圾桶旁边。彼得担心他会一头栽进去，上前扯住他。

      韦德从喉咙里传来痛苦的“呃”的一声，酸水就要从他的胃里往上涌。在吐在头罩里之前他赶紧把头罩摘掉，扶着垃圾桶吐得一塌糊涂。

      等他缓过来，发现蜘蛛侠正拍着他的背给他顺气。

     “呼......又是你，亲爱的蜘蛛侠同志。你今天是想来砸我的另一个饭碗的吗？”韦德拎起蜘蛛侠的手臂，拿开他放在自己背上的手。

      彼得装作对他头罩下的面孔很惊讶的样子:“我的天，我还想问怎么到处都是你呢！”

      “哥都想为你落泪了，蜘蛛小甜心。请问你为什么会突然出现在这个臭气熏天的地下拳击场，是你出门散步的时候刚好迷路了，还是说你们蜘蛛侠其实是什么神秘的复制人团伙，每十个人里面就有一个是蜘蛛侠？”韦德夸张地捂住嘴作惊讶状。

      “不不不，蜘蛛侠从来只有我一个......呃，你可以当做我的蜘蛛感应告诉我有人需要帮助，于是我就赶过来了。”彼得一时间没想到蜘蛛侠会出现在那的理由，但他知道韦德绝对不想让别人摘下他的面罩。

      “那我恐怕你的什么蜘蛛感应可能要返厂维修了。”韦德一只手撑着墙壁，“如果你晚跳下来一秒，就会看到哥已经把那头流油肥猪干翻了。而且就我这里来看，这已经是你的超能力第二次出问题了。拳击场哥是回不去了，幸好哥的工资都是日结的，看来以后每晚都要站街了，呜呜......”

      韦德假惺惺地吸吸鼻子，用力挤出一滴眼泪，彼得觉得他用一张帅脸做出这样的表情真的很欠揍，但他想想事情好像确实如此，语气还是带了愧疚:“呃，非常对不起......”

      韦德余光扫到蜘蛛侠微微低下的头后，马上收起了他虚假的眼泪:“不过也不赖啦，很多人就算在纽约住一辈子可能都没有见过真的蜘蛛侠。而我，”韦德拍拍胸脯，“不但让蜘蛛侠搂着我荡来荡去，还在相遇的第一天就和蜘蛛侠赤裸相见了——虽然是我单方面的。不过我非常期待什么时候可以再续前缘喔——”

      蜘蛛侠面罩下的脸有点发烫，韦德打赌他脸红了，他得意地笑了笑，露出洁白的八颗牙齿。

 

      这时蜘蛛侠好像意识到了什么似的把韦德晾在一边，四下环顾，还弯下腰扒拉了一下旁边的几个垃圾桶。

      “怎么了？”韦德一下子感受到了紧张的气氛，“是不是你比狗狗还灵的蜘蛛鼻子又嗅到什么违法犯罪的气息？我应该先藏在安全的地方给你加油，还是成为你的得力助手？P.S.  
推荐选择后者，哥的拳脚功夫不会让你失望。”

      蜘蛛侠没有说话。片刻后，他终于直起身子，从垃圾桶旁边的一个废纸箱里拖出一个黑色的物体。他提着这个东西慢慢走到昏黄的街灯下——

      “这莫非是某个犯罪团伙留下的赃物！”韦德大喊。

      “不，是我刚想起来之前我把书包藏在这了。”蜘蛛侠把背包提高了点，包上还印着JanSport的商标。

      韦德心中那点难能可贵的小火苗灭了:“......哥要回家。”

      “我送你？”彼得把JanSport背包背起来，穿紧身衣的蜘蛛侠背着书包这种画面有一种微妙的不和谐感。

      “好啊！蜘蛛侠护送我回家这种事，说出去人们都会想跪着舔哥的鞋吧。但经历了刚才的‘双飞’，我想稍微两点提议:要么我们俩走路回去，要么你飞慢一点——你刚刚真的把我整吐了。”

      蜘蛛侠摸着下巴想了想。

 

      于是他们现在的姿势是，韦德在前，彼得贴着他的后背，保险起见用一只手环在他的腹部前面。书包背带穿过他们两个人的四条手臂，彼得用单手操控蛛丝在城市上空飞跃而过。

      ——也不知道是怎么回事，他们七嘴八舌地讨论出了这个解决办法。总之，他们当中没有一个人愿意认领方案提出者的称号。

      “韦......死侍先生，头低一点，你挡住我视线了。”彼得在韦德金色的发丝之间努力辨认前面的事物。

      韦德双眼紧闭，死死抓住书包带，颤抖着声音回答：“那是因为你长太矮了，蜘蛛小男孩。”

      “我真想现在就把你扔下去......还有，其实你可以把眼睛睁开，它没有你想象得那么可怕。”

      “哥要是信你的话就跟你姓。”

      韦德嘴上说着，但眼睛还是偷偷睁开了一条缝。几秒后他惊奇地把眼睛完全睁开，还瞪得更大了些。

      他看见自己和彼得的双脚悬在空中，车流和行人在他们脚下飞速地变换着，霓虹灯在他的视网膜上留下流光溢彩的光斑。夏夜的风拂过他的脸颊，给他带来丝丝凉意。从背后传来蜘蛛侠咚咚的心跳声，让他感觉有一种奇异的安全感。

      “哇......噢......”他小声赞叹，但彼得还是听见了这个微弱的声音。

      “嗯哼，某人打算什么时候去改自己的身份证？”彼得在韦德耳边说。

      彼得的鼻息喷在他颈间，感觉痒痒的，他动了动：“......未来两个世纪内有望实现，敬请期待。”

      韦德·威尔逊在自己不知情的情况下成为了韦德·帕克，彼得·帕克对此非常暗爽。

      韦德继续欣赏着奇妙角度的夜景，逐渐松开抓着书包带的手，往后戳了戳彼得的腹肌：“好吧，我承认这样俯瞰城市确实不赖，我也有点想获得什么能够上窜下跳、原地起飞的超能力了。有人猜测你是被一只超级蜘蛛咬了一口就获得了这样的能力，是真的吗？你还能帮我找到那只蜘蛛吗——我保证事成之后不跟你抢蜘蛛侠的名号。如果没有，你觉得我被超级猫咪挠一下或者被超级狗狗咬一口之类的可以变异吗？”

      彼得不知道从何答起韦德一连串的问题，只能无奈地说：“......我确实被一只特别的蜘蛛咬了一口。至于你后面说的那些我劝你最好别去尝试，因为比起获得超能力你更可能获得去医院打针的机会。”

      “小蜘蛛宝贝，你真缺乏幽默感。别晃了，我们到了！”

      ——知道了，你好烦。彼得懒得去回答他，但他在降落前突然想到自己并没有考虑过两个如同连体婴一样的大男人应该怎样安全着陆。于是他们在大呼小叫之间狠狠摔了一跤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来第三章我就估摸着要开车了但结果拖到了下一章(而且下一章还没开完)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是引起不适的话可以跳过的上半截车

      “呃啊——快从我身上下来，蜘蛛大肥仔，你这人看着瘦没想到还挺重的！你压得我好热啊，哥现在简直是欲火焚身。”韦德急不可耐地推着彼得的身子，书包带依然勒着他们俩的手臂。

      “闭嘴，先把你自己的手弄出来再说，我的包都要被你搞坏了！”彼得露出来的脖子被韦德的头发搔得很痒，他一手撑着地，一手把韦德动来动去的头摁在地上。韦德也不甘示弱地用屁股顶顶彼得的胯下，得到身后的人一个“操”字作为反馈。

      经过几分钟混乱的“肢体冲突”，他们终于将自己和书包带解放出来。韦德拍拍身上的灰，小跳着蹦到门前，没忘记回身给蜘蛛侠一个飞吻，转动挂彩虹小马挂饰的钥匙打开大门。

 

      他走进屋子，伸了一个大大的懒腰，然后他听见自己身后传来门关上的声音。他见鬼似的回头看——

      “你怎么也跟进来了？是你的蜘蛛小巢没了需要哥收留吗？”

      “呃......我想是因为我还没在你的屁股上签名。”蜘蛛侠先生也刚刚才注意到自己很自然地就走进来了。

      “噢？”韦德露出玩味的表情。他一步一步地靠近彼得，彼得不知所措地想要后退，却发现自己的背已经贴上了门板。

      韦德只手撑着彼得身体旁边的空位，微微低头凝视着还戴着面罩的蜘蛛侠。他的脸近在眼前，浅色的睫毛一下一下煽动着彼得欲望的火苗，灰蓝色的瞳仁干净得像镜子一样倒映着蜘蛛侠的脸。

      他引导着彼得无从安放的手抚上自己的臀部，让他的手掌感受着紧身衣下这处的美好弧度。他自己的手从蜘蛛侠结实的大腿一路游上形状分明的腹肌，再从饱满的胸肌来到脖颈。他慢慢卷起蜘蛛侠的面罩，目睹他神秘的嘴巴和鼻尖慢慢露出来。就在他要看到蜘蛛侠的真面目时，对方握住了他的手腕。

      “不。”蜘蛛侠的语气很坚决。

      “好吧......那就给我们的大英雄先保留点神秘感。”

      韦德耸耸肩，随后他的嘴唇慢慢凑近露出下半张脸的蜘蛛侠，彼得的一只手也来到了他的腰间。彼得听见自己的心跳声越来越响，身体逐渐产生反应。但这时他们的亲密接触又被突然打断。

 

      ——这回是韦德，他推开蜘蛛侠的肩膀:“不好意思，说句可能比较倒胃口的话，直到我刚感觉到鼻腔里酸酸的才想起来今晚上我吐过，不管你介不介意，反正哥觉得挺恶心的......为了避免待会不小心吐在你嘴里，给哥几分钟先刷个牙。”

      “......你最好快点。”彼得低头看着自己已经抬头的小兄弟，小声抱怨道。

      等韦德再出来的时候他已经顺便脱得赤条条了，只有腰上还围着一条短短的浴巾。彼得看见他健硕的肉体上还微微反射着暧昧的光泽，喉结滚动，用力吞了吞口水。

      “小男孩，”韦德捧着他的脸，“我看到了哦，快让‘他’出来吧。”

      蜘蛛侠在韦德仿佛有魔力的蛊惑下脱下了他的紧身衣，超级英雄精瘦的躯体失去紧身衣的包裹，展现出锻炼得恰到好处的肌肉。

      韦德用自己的膝盖磨蹭彼得的大腿根，打量着彼得腿间的性器:“尺寸不赖啊，蜘蛛猛男。看得哥好想亲亲它。”

      “呼......死侍先生，”彼得听见对方的话感觉自己硬得要炸了，他调整自己的呼吸，“不要说这么......超过的话......”

      “叫我韦德。韦德·威尔逊。”

      说罢韦德蹲下来扶起彼得的性器，舔弄着它的根部，口水沾湿耻毛。

      彼得颤抖地发现此时韦德的肉体逐渐与梦境中的样子重合，韦德含住了他的柱头，一点点吞进去，还有一大截不能被他含完。

      他卖力地吞吐着，眼角发红，喉咙里发出呜咽声。小舌头轻轻扫过龟头的冠沟，用力吮吸透明的前液。他吞吐的动作越来越快，直到彼得感觉自己的什么神经突然被刺激到，柱头喷射出一股浓精，韦德还没来得及吐出他的性器，自己的嘴和脸就被射满了白浊。

      “哈......啊......蜘蛛小处男只有这点本事吗，可太让哥失望了，哥还指望和你大战三天三夜呢。”

      韦德抬起头看向彼得，他的两颊飞上兴奋的红晕，红润的嘴唇上不断有白色粘稠物流下，就连长睫毛上也挂着精液。

      彼得面罩下的双眼通红。他没有理会韦德的嘲弄，抱起他的大腿将他整个人砸在沙发上。

      “哇，蜘蛛宝宝生气了吗？那就向我‘证明’你可以吧。”

      韦德勃起的性器将浴巾顶出一个形状，彼得一下子掀开它，握住韦德的阴茎，那条神秘的甬道出现在他的眼前。熟红色的肉花已经吐出透明的液体，在空气中微微打颤，里面的嫩肉随着韦德的呼吸一开一合。一个如此脆弱敏感的器官生长在这样一个看起来很有力量的男人身上，让彼得的大脑皮层接收到一种奇异的美感。他伸出食指，慢慢伸进那个红色的小嘴，缓慢而仔细地搅动着。

      “呜......好害羞，小虫虫真是个坏男孩。”

      韦德的话并不假，尽管这不是他第一次对别的男人展露身体，但他确实感觉到有点羞耻。

      肉穴颤抖着又流出一股汁液。彼得拔出手指，指尖牵出一根透明细线，他感觉自己的脸烫得像发烧一样。只见韦德的手指沾上一些下体的黏液，顺着胸肌的轮廓涂抹在自己的乳头上，色情地划着圈。

      “不要冷落它们嘛——”韦德撇撇嘴。

      彼得应声抬头，红着脸（尽管没人看见）含住了左边的小小突起。韦德颤抖了一下，手搭在彼得的肩上。

      彼得笨拙地舔弄着韦德胸前的乳珠，右手搓捻着另一边的。他的舔舐毫无章法，但总能挑逗到韦德最敏感的神经，引起他全身战栗。

      彼得放开他的左乳，看到两边的乳头都出现了不同程度的红肿，粘着唾液的乳头在灯光下闪着水光，韦德的胸膛还因为呼吸一起一伏，让他看得失神。

      “喂喂，小亲亲，你干翻坏蛋的时候那么专心为什么干我的时候老是走神？是你的眼罩糊上了没看见哥美妙的肉体还是性功能有障碍？”韦德抬起手敲了彼得的额头两下。

      “你从刚刚开始就好吵啊老男人，这么急匆匆的我看是你不行了吧！”彼得终于忍不住打破刚才旖旎的气氛，开启嘴炮模式。

      “呜呜，哥真可怜，免费挨操还要被你顶嘴。”韦德说着就要挤出一滴泪，但其实心里觉得很有趣。突然他的表情由虚假的哀伤变成真实的痛苦:

      “啊——操，妈的，你干什么，快滚出去，这是杀人凶器吗！”  
      彼得在韦德酝酿情绪的时候冷不丁把性器的头部挤了进来:“这是对付你必要的谈判手段。”

      “操，小处男，哥不跟你开玩笑，你再这样信不信明天《号角日报》的头版头条就是‘蜘蛛侠奸杀良好市民  被害市民还是个扶他’。快把你的好兄弟叫出去做完扩张再说！”

      彼得心想，如果真是这样那自己绝对是拿到第一手资料的记者，还是在现场目击到案件发生的那种。他没忍住噗嗤笑了一下，同时把三根手指伸入韦德的前穴。

      韦德真的有点害怕了，蜘蛛侠不会是神经病吧。不管怎样，他决定做好先和蜘蛛侠打完一炮再考虑壮烈牺牲的准备。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是引起不适的话可以跳过的下半截车

      彼得的手指在韦德的前穴里搅动着，他们两个同时的沉默让粘腻的水声在安静的空气中显得很响。

      彼得听着这样的声音，生怕自己会气血上涌鼻血喷出。他恳求韦德快说些有的没的化解他的尴尬，但韦德也用手死死捂住自己的脸，不让彼得看到他的表情。

      就在彼得默默伸进第四根手指时，韦德突然说话了:

      “好无聊啊，为什么会有一次做爱这么无聊，你都不叫唤两声的吗，哥刚刚都想打瞌睡了。”

      “在你说瞎话前先拿个镜子照照自己脸红成什么样，明明是害羞了还在这嘴硬。”彼得回击道。

      ——还有，以自己观看动作爱情电影的经验来说，韦德才应该是那个需要叫出来的角色吧。但他没有说出这段一开口对方肯定又要嘲讽自己是小孩的话。

 

      小穴已经准备好承受巨物的侵入了。彼得扶着自己的性器，慢慢插入那个甬道。他刚插进去四分之一，韦德的手像爪子似的突然抓住他的肩膀，将他推倒在沙发上。性器因为体位的变化顺势插得更深，一下子全捅了进去。

      韦德的身体一下子绷紧了，脚趾头也蜷曲起来，额头上布满薄薄的汗。

      “......痛不痛啊？”彼得有点同情他，但也因自己的老二报复了韦德的自作自受而感到有点喜悦。

      韦德咬紧下唇，彼得把这个表情解读为“别问，问就是哥一点都不疼”。

      等韦德缓过来，他慢慢抬动自己的腰肢，骑着彼得的性器开始呻吟:

      “哈......啊......怎么样，小处男，哥里面不错吧。”  
       彼得发出一声闷哼，双手握住韦德的腰，掌控了他上下移动的频率，动作无疑比刚才大得多。 突如其来的刺激甚至让韦德双眼微微翻白:

      “啊——啊——这不、不公平，呜，你怎么这么容易就撼动了哥上半身的体重——”

      “你比现在重十倍我都抬得动你。”彼得想了想又补上一句，“不过我可能不会想跟你打炮就是了。”

      彼得的性器狠狠地在韦德的下体进进出出，韦德发硬的阴茎也拍打着彼得的腹肌，发出一前一后的啪啪声。韦德感觉自己的小穴酸酸胀胀的，敏感点不断被柱头冲撞。他的脑海中出现了一个小黄书里面经常会有，但是一点都不科学的画面，那就是他感觉自己的子宫都被彼得干到了。

      他觉得自己的想法有点好笑，捂住嘴努力不让自己笑出声，但他的身体还是在偷笑的时候抖了抖，顺带身下的小穴也绞紧了彼得的性器。

      彼得以为他又在挑衅自己了。他抬起韦德的屁股，阴茎滑出他的小穴。韦德还在想自己哪里又突然惹毛他了，就被彼得翻了个面，重新干了进去。

“唔！”韦德被彼得搞得有些不知所措。

紧接着彼得搂着他的腰站了起来，两人的下体还保持着交合的状态。彼得挥动手掌往韦德的屁股上拍了一下，上面立刻出现了一个深得可以拿去做刑侦鉴定的手掌印。

没有特殊爱好的韦德并没有感受到什么快感，只是痛得快要跳起来：“操，不会控制力道的话就不要学色情作品里面的人好吗，况且你还是个力量怪物。哥现在是真的搞不懂你是在情趣还是在杀了我。”

“对不起......呃......你知道我真的没什么‘经验’。”彼得看到对方臀部上鲜红的掌印，感觉十分抱歉。但他突然想起来自己的态度应该强硬一些，于是他控制力道抓住一撮韦德的头发，用冷峻的语气说：

“去床上。你带路。”

“噢？真有趣。”韦德发自内心觉得这个通过模仿成人作品来故作成熟的小英雄有点可爱。

 

他们的移动速度很慢，两人节奏不完全一致时韦德经常被那根粗壮的性器顶到发出低吟。各种液体混合物随着两人的移动滴滴答答溅到地上，留下一道会反光的水痕。

慢吞吞地挪了很久终于来到了卧室床前，韦德感觉自己的腰和腿都酸得要软下来了，他几乎是扑到了床上，而彼得的身躯紧随其后地压到了他的身上。

彼得跪在床上，把韦德的姿势调整成上半身低伏，背对着彼得，臀部被彼得高高抬起迎接着肉柱的撞击。蜘蛛侠好像还有无限的体力，又用更加猛烈的冲撞把韦德的小穴干得汁水淋漓。

韦德的脸埋在枕头里，只能发出闷闷的呜呜声。彼得继续操干着他，弯下腰在他耳边说：“嘿，你还记得之前我怎么就跟你走进来了吗？”

“唔嗯......是......你说要在我的屁股上签名。”韦德好像反应过来什么，“操，想都别想，休想把动漫本子里面往腿上写正字的情节套到哥身上！你要是真的这么干了，我就自动摘除蜘蛛侠粉籍并加入你的死对头成为蜘蛛侠头号黑粉。”

“真没劲，还一副自己玩很开的样子......等等，你还领了什么蜘蛛侠粉籍？你是我的粉丝？所以那身制服也是？——”彼得发现了什么不得了的事情。

“啊——此刻我只想说我没有！请你读档重新来好吗？”韦德悔恨地怀念着蜘蛛侠和他上床前的美好印象。

 

      尽管韦德拒绝了彼得的小提议，但彼得想到一个折中的办法。他用手指轻轻地在韦德的臀部上划着”Spider-Man”并且细心地没有忘记中间的连字符——因为如果连他自己都不记得那世界上就真的没人在意这个了。然后是韦德的大腿根和光裸的后背，虽然韦德到最后都分不清他的手指在自己的皮肤上到底划了什么了，但他指尖触碰过的地方都仿佛燃起了小小的火焰。

在互相的撩拨下，两人的呼吸越来越粗重，逐渐达到一致的频率。彼得握紧韦德的腰，下身用力挺进他身体的最深处，释放出又一股浊液。韦德感受到自己的内壁被持续喷射好几秒的精液冲刷着，浑身一抖，同时也释放在了床单上。

 

在他脱力地瘫软在床上前想的最后一件事情是，天啊，洗床单真麻烦。

 

韦德睁开眼睛，身旁沉下去的床垫告诉了他，蜘蛛侠还躺在他的身旁。他支起身子，蜘蛛侠还沉浸在睡梦之中。他第一次被别人伺候，而且说实话确实很舒服，于是他决定先让伺候得他很舒服的功臣蜘蛛侠先睡一会，从床头柜上捞来自己的手机，回了几条短信。

他放下手机，耳边只有蜘蛛侠平稳的呼吸声，他没有覆上面罩的嘴随着呼吸的节奏一张一合。

——口呼吸可不是好习惯啊，小蜘蛛。希望你平时不是这样的。

好奇心的驱使下，他又把手伸向蜘蛛侠面罩的边缘，慢慢卷了起来。

他有点紧张。还差一点，还差一点——

 

这时蜘蛛侠突然醒了。

他下意识地往前射出蛛丝，韦德猛地一下被他弹到了对面的柜子上。从柜子顶部颤颤巍巍掉下来一个CD盒，正好砸在韦德的头上。

“啊！好痛！”

“抱歉......我现在还不能......”彼得慌忙卷好他的面罩，用最快的速度捡起自己的紧身衣穿上，然后翻窗逃出屋外。

“喂！你倒是先把我——”韦德用力地挣了挣，发现这团蛛丝就像一个茧一样把自己的左手腕死死黏在了柜子上，纹丝不动。

他低头，看到蜘蛛侠的精液已经在他的大腿上干涸，心情复杂地自言自语着：

 

“唉，为什么每个男人‘射’到我身上时都不提前和我说一声。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们看懂末尾的双关了吗？感觉我自己特意去解释一遍真的很逊但没有人注意到的话我会很难过的......


	7. Chapter 7

      后面根本没有人，甚至都没一只鸟想追上来，但彼得几乎是用逃的方式回到公寓。好像只要他溜得足够快，和韦德上床的记忆就不会追上他。他无法控制地回忆起昨天晚上他的动作很生涩，甚至把性爱演绎得有点可笑。相反的，韦德熟练调动着他们之间的节奏——用他又软，又热，又湿润的口腔和肉穴。

      他想到，韦德有无数个夜晚和别的男人练习着这样的事情，有无数次对别人露出他高潮时两颊绯红的享受表情，这让他在妒火中又产生了欲望。

      彼得的呼吸越来越粗重，快要控制不住自己的冲动。他把嫉妒与恼怒宣泄在打开淋浴喷头的瞬间，用一个冷水澡浇灭即将一发不可收拾的情色幻想。他合上双眼，深呼吸，让冷水将自己过热的体温冷却下来。待他擦干头发走出浴室，拿起放在桌上的手机，发现收到了几条新信息。

 

[发件人  韦德·威尔逊  
      天啊，彼得小亲亲，你终于给我发短信了，我还以为你已经忘记我们之间的露水情缘了呜呜呜呜;(]

      ——不，我没有，而且我真的不想承认自己在傻乎乎地等你凭借一个名字就能联系上我......

[发件人  韦德·威尔逊  
      所以说这都怪你，不是我忘掉了，你才是那个始乱终弃负心汉:P]

      ——好吧......这倒没什么好反驳，只是希望你能换个稍微好听点的词。

[发件人  韦德·威尔逊  
      怎么样，明天有空吗，哥带你去个好玩的地方——适合未成年那种。]

      ——我已经成年了！并且昨晚上刚（和你）做完一些绝非辅导级的事情......希望适合未成年不是指儿童碰碰车之类的玩意。

[发件人  韦德·威尔逊  
      对啦，你绝对想不到哥昨晚经历了什么，是一个如果登上报纸绝对会让你在报社升官发财的大新闻！不过哥暂且想先把它当成粉红色的小秘密，嘻嘻。除非你用小甜饼贿赂一下，哥再考虑要不要告诉你。]

      ——真可惜，我已经知道了，而且还该死的历历在目。我现在唯一希望的就是你不会被其他人用甜饼贿赂到。

 

      读完韦德的短信，他才意识到自己不知道从什么时候开始傻笑起来。他感觉自己的心跳快得有点不正常，甚至开始幻想明天和韦德见面后他会怎样肉麻地叫着自己的名字，蹦蹦跳跳地领着自己去短信上说的“好玩的地方”，或许还会突然从背后给他来一个出其不意的抱抱。他恨不得现在飞去韦德的家告诉他别再等待，马上出发，但十分沮丧的是明天并不是他的休息日。

[抱歉，明天我要还要工作，或许改天｜]

      他盯着光标在屏幕上一闪一闪，摁下退格键删除了整行字。

 

[收件人  韦德·威尔逊  
      好啊。哪里碰头？:D]

      十几分钟后彼得的手机震了一下。

[发件人  韦德·威尔逊  
      好耶！明天早上十点钟中央公园人工湖旁边见，不许迟到，这是daddy的命令噢:3]

      彼得读到这条短信，撇撇嘴，调出通讯录给对方改了个新名字。

[收件人  蜘蛛侠盖章迷弟  
      噢——这么说的话那你明天可有得等了。不见不散？:/]

 

      事实证明，彼得·帕克是一个很听大人话的乖小孩，他非但没有迟到，还提早到了四十分钟。此刻他低着头，满脸通红地绕着人工湖走了三四圈，他感觉湖里的天鹅和野鸭都快认识他了。

      就在他开始踱步第六圈，掏出手机发现才过了十分钟的时候，他恍然瞟见湖边有个人在喂鸽子——不，与其说是喂鸽子，更像是在被鸽子围攻。那人挥舞着双手，驱赶在他头上、肩上还有腿上疯狂肆虐的鸽子：  
      “啊——！快滚开，你们这群一点都不可爱的小鸟！哥一定要把你们一只只射下来，毛拔光了塞进你们的鸟屁眼，然后扔进锅里炖个七天七夜再让你们回到鸟妈妈的肚子里！”

      彼得觉得这不善的语调非常熟悉。等鸽子们终于肯放过这个出言不逊的男人，彼得看清了他的脸：  
      “——韦德！”

      韦德上下拍拍自己身上的灰。他的金发被鸽子抓得乱糟糟的，但即使是这样也耀眼得不可思议。他穿了一件随意的黑色T恤打底，外面套着宽大的白色半透明薄外套，下半身穿着运动短裤，里面的黑色运动紧身裤勾勒出他流畅修长的小腿线条。

      彼得审视着自己的格子衬衫和工装裤，外加磨损得不轻的背包，有种想要回家的冲动。

      “噢——是你，彼得小朋友！我记得你不是记者吗，怎么穿得跟个程序员一样，我都想找个星巴克和你坐下来敲代码了。”韦德上前揉了揉彼得蓬松的棕发，被他用同样是棕色的大眼睛瞪了一下。

      彼得抖开韦德放在他头上的大手：“那你呢？别告诉我你今天要带我去健身房，我可没钱被你忽悠着办张会员卡。还有，你怎么来那么早？我以为以你的作息起码要睡个回笼觉到十二点才会起床。”

      “托某人的福，我失业啦。于是我享受了婴儿般的十二小时黄金睡眠——超级爽，如果说光睡觉也能赚钱就好了，不过某种程度上来说我也......咳。哥特意提早来看看鸽子们，只是它们今天似乎不太喜欢哥，真难过。而且......”

      韦德顿了顿，从口袋里掏出手机，用锁屏上大大的时间对着彼得：“我才更应该问你怎么来这么早？——我懂了，宝贝真乖，daddy非常感动。”

      彼得听完这段处处都在说自己的话，低下头，脸变得更红了。韦德心里开始敲锣打鼓，察觉出这个害羞的大男孩好像有点喜欢自己。他伸手勾住彼得的脖子：  
      “吃过早餐了吗？无所谓，那我们出发吧。”

 

      “锵锵——我们到啦，睁开眼睛吧小男孩！”

      ——嗯？电玩城，还算是个正常的地方。彼得想起他读高中的时候偶尔会和华莱士还有其他几个同学一起来，但更多的时间，他只是站在旁边看着，因为没有人想承认，一个醉心于自然科学的书呆子居然能够打败自己——彼得可以毫不骄傲地说他可以在书虫和玩家两个身份之间切换自如。

      韦德为了配合自己刚才的话，特意在到达后才急忙捂住彼得的眼睛再松开手。彼得看对方一脸兴奋的样子，有些无言:“......对于一个小学生来说这么做或许很神秘，但可惜我今年也二十多了，只要坐电梯的时候抬头看一下楼层提示就知道我们要去哪。”

      “......故作成熟的孩子一点都不可爱。小斑比，你的鹿眼睛出卖了你噢，它告诉我你其实很惊喜，很兴奋，就像在说‘daddy我等不及啦快带我进去吧！’。只要肯说真话，daddy就会带你去玩......站住，大人说话的时候小孩子不许乱走！”

 

      彼得不想再和他玩父子出行的游戏，直接绕过他走进充斥着游戏音效和嘈杂人声的游戏厅。韦德依旧很入戏地在后面骂骂咧咧，也跟着走了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 细心的读者可能会发现第六章我并没有提到彼得带上他的背包......但是我选择忽略这个历史遗留问题((。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是完全没有成人内容的打游戏  
> 因为我描写真的很烂，所以跟朋友讨论了很久开头该怎么写。但还是无法摆脱一种起点男频的油腻感，我有罪，我忏悔......

      一扇玻璃门好像隔了两个天地，门外的光线是从透明屋顶漏下的阳光送的，而门内的光线是各种游戏光效的混合体。映在光滑地面上的迷幻色彩不断变化，让人感觉自己迈出的每一个步伐都自带背景音。

      他们的视线被各种设备的屏幕上放映的游戏画面填满，耳边是不同种清脆的效果音还有沉重的咆哮和打击声。在这个尽情享乐的天地，有的人在跳舞机前手舞足蹈，有的人拿着鼓槌忘我地摇头晃脑，还有的人在焦急地盯着娃娃机的金属爪子降落。

 

      彼得带着一丝新奇四处张望这些沉溺在游戏里的玩家，边走边思考待会要玩些什么。韦德习以为常地走在他前面，几步后突然转过身，将双手搭在彼得肩上，语重心长地对他说:“彼得，你是一个大孩子了。今天我要教给你大男孩的第一课，那就是——学会自己去兑换游戏币。我就在这里等你，加油。”

      “......好的daddy，请务必乖乖站在原地，不要一去不返，不然孤苦伶仃的我就没法瓜分你的遗产了。”

      韦德见他终于配合了一次，在原地转了几圈，似乎很高兴的样子——虽然他回味彼得这句话时总觉得非常奇怪。彼得已经习惯了他父子情深的戏码，但对方将懒惰演得那么煞有介事，让他觉得有点可爱，不过这是一句只会烂在肚子里的话了。他接过韦德递来的钞票，在自助兑币机前面排队。

 

      等彼得晃着盒子里当啷作响的游戏币回到原来的地方时，韦德不见了。他一边寻找他的身影，一边提防他会不会突然跳出来吓自己一跳。他穿过好几排正在等待或围观的人，终于看到韦德站在一台机器前。此时正在游戏的两个人刚好结束起身离开。彼得在喊住韦德之前，目光被这台游戏机吸引了。

      这是游戏厅里新安装的音乐游戏，一经启用游玩的人就络绎不绝，但店内目前只有试水的两台。在一台投入四枚币可以进入单人模式，如果两台同时投币就会变成双人对战模式。不同于传统的类乐器或者单面下落式音游，这款新游戏的音符起点在六边形屏幕的一角，落点在对角线上的另一点，反馈按键也相应分布在屏幕周围，这使得该游戏对操作到读谱能力都有一定要求。如果是新手，面对四面八方而来的短键、长键和滑键，往往不知所措。

 

      韦德一回头就看见了彼得:“嘿，小鹿崽，你好慢。”

      “明明是你自己乱跑的！......”彼得有些不爽，又在心里疑惑这种记性真的比金枪鱼厉害吗。

      韦德听到后好像很努力地在回想什么:“噢......好像这次是我的问题，对不起嘛。”他往彼得的盒子里抓了一把游戏币，“幸好你这时候来了，话不多说，哥刚好赶上这两个人走掉，再晚就排不上了。接下来就让你见识一下什么才叫硬核玩家——”

 

      几乎是他投币的同时，另一台机器也响起了投币的声音。韦德怔怔地看着屏幕上的字突然变成双人模式，他扭头，发现给旁边机器投币的那个小孩也在瞪着他。孩子的个头不高，但神情高傲，从穿着来看家庭条件应该不错。

      “小可爱，”韦德又从彼得那拿了四个币，弯下腰对这个或许都没彼得一半大的小孩说，“拿着，我们要讲究先来后到，哥不想和小鬼玩，免得你待会哭哭啼啼地跑去和妈妈说刚才有个帅叔叔欺负你。”

      “韦德......”

      “嘿，明明是我先来的！”小孩在气势上完全不输给韦德，他叉着腰，小脸涨红:“不要以为你是成年人就有多厉害，我才不会输给你，你才该做好丢脸的准备吧。”

      “噢？”韦德直起腰，站回游戏区域，“那我们就来场公平的双人对战吧，输的人不要打扰别人的游戏时间，可以吗？”

      小孩把鸭舌帽反过来戴，用力点了点头。

 

      彼得在一旁围观他俩登录账户，进入游戏。让他惊讶的是，这个孩子一上来就选择了这首歌曲的最高等级，而韦德自然也没有退缩的意思。音乐响起，伴随着急促而强烈的节奏，音符从六边形的好几个角同时弹出，速度颜色和形状各不相同，让人眼花缭乱。其他围观的人已经揉搓着眼睛放弃读谱，而两位当事人仍然以几乎一致的节奏飞速拍打着屏幕旁的按键，目前为止两人均未出现断连，而且大多数反馈都是perfect。

      人们惊讶韦德面对这种难度的乐谱依然非常从容，但他们更惊讶旁边这个小小的孩子居然与他不相上下。就在一支四分钟的曲子准备进入末尾的时候，长时间大幅的移动手臂让孩子表现出一丝疲态。彼得虽然认为韦德会赢，但此时他在心中为那个孩子默默加油。终于，孩子的手臂因为酸痛顿了一下，导致在仅仅是最后一个长音符划过时，他没有来得及够到最上方的按键。

 

      孩子凝视着结算画面中99.8%的连击率和对战失败请续币的提示，低下头准备离开。但他听到韦德在轻轻给他鼓掌：“打得不错，小鬼，如果你再长高点说不定哭着跑掉的就是我了。”

      他应声抬起头，无意间瞟到了对方屏幕右上角显示的用户名，突然僵住了：“我的天！你是‘蜘蛛侠的红蓝腿毛’？排行榜第一的那个家伙——”

      彼得听到这个他人生中第一次见的词组时，表情凝固了，像一座百感交集的石像。然而韦德并没有注意到他的僵硬，又把这个魔幻的词组重复一遍：“没错，哥就是‘蜘蛛侠的红蓝腿毛’。”

      “难怪......天啊。我想我要离开了，但总有一天我会打破你的纪录，总有一天。”孩子攥起了小小的拳头。

      韦德蹲下来，伸出拳头和孩子碰了碰：“我很期待噢。你叫什么名字，小可爱？”

      “达米安。”

      “达米安......”韦德略加思索，打了个哈欠“彼得，我累了，回去吧。”

      “可是......”

      韦德对他使了个眼色：“我说，我们再不走就要错过午间情感剧场了。小达米安，好好玩吧，祝你游戏愉快。”

      达米安脸上那种故作老成的表情褪去，以孩子该的兴奋用力点点头，站到韦德刚才的位置上登录了自己的账户。

 

      韦德扯着彼得的袖子到了游戏厅的另一角，确保达米安不会看到他们俩后停了下来。

      彼得打量着韦德嘴角浅浅的微笑，感觉自己的呼吸加快了点：“看不出来你还是会做出这种事的人。”

      “嘿！别用有色眼镜看人，哥喜欢小孩子，”他上前一步，靠近彼得，下一句话几乎是喷在他的脸上，“但——哥最喜欢的还是彼得小男孩了！”

 

      ——又来了，他的脸是这样近，好像自己要掉进他湛蓝的瞳孔里。彼得慌忙转过头，偷偷摸着自己的胸口，确认自己的心跳会不会太响。

 

      哈，他的脸又红了。

      韦德看着用一只手堪堪捂住大半张脸的彼得，心里很是得意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为还是不会起名字，所以请来了隔壁剧组的达米安小朋友做客......


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是完全没有成人内容的打游戏之二

      时间慢慢流过，电玩城迎来客流量的高峰期，但二人还没决定接下来该用什么来打发时间。韦德扫过一台台有人或没人的机器，视线总找不到停留的地方。他又往前走了几步，好像发现了什么，旋即拽着还在东张西望的彼得一路小跑。敞口铁盒里数枚代币相互碰撞，很快就要失去与盒子的共同加速度。彼得只能尽量用手指护着这堆乱跑的游戏币，不让它们从自己的指缝间逃逸而出。韦德像他突然拽住彼得一样又突然停了下来，彼得刹住脚步，看到前方是双人射击游戏的暗房。

 

      等他们坐进暗房的座位，彼得才有功夫整好被韦德扯歪半边的领口，转过头对他说：“呼......韦德，我必须严肃地建议你，以后有什么新主意时要提前和我说一声，我能够适应你的速度是因为我有两条腿，但游戏币没有。”

      “抱歉抱歉，我怕又有人比我俩早一步所以有点急了，出去以后我来负责它们。”韦德抓抓头发，信誓旦旦地承诺道，“我保证，如果因为非正常原因少了任何一个币，就让上天惩罚我错过今晚八点的小马宝莉。”

      “......真是毒誓啊，对于你，以及全美学龄前儿童来说。”彼得对他的诺言没有更多的评价，只能默默把代币投入投币口。最后一枚代币哐当进洞时，他们头顶的灯瞬间灭了，黑暗狭小的暗室中只有前方悬挂的液晶屏还在亮着。他们同时端好枪等待游戏的开始，沉默不语，只有对方的呼吸声传入耳畔。

 

      彼得不自觉地把视线移向韦德，屏幕发出的幽幽蓝光描摹着他的侧脸，将俊朗流畅的面部骨骼照得更加立体。他神情专注，丝毫没注意到对方的注视，蓝眼珠上方的睫毛时不时扇动几下，两片嘴唇轻轻抿起，好像ARPG游戏里面无操作时身体会微微起伏的主角。

      ——好吧，不得不承认，其实他安安静静不讲废话的时候非常......

 

      还没等彼得发表完内心的感慨，韦德当机立断转动枪口，扣下扳机，解决掉朝彼得方向扑过来的丧尸。视野中瞬间溅起一滩血迹，顺着屏幕玻璃蜿蜒流下。

      “嘿！专心点，睡衣男孩，这里是丧尸的地盘，不是充满金色阳光和漂亮小鹿的大森林。当然你要是实在害怕哥一个人也可以保护你——你会吗？”

      环绕音响发出的的枪声和丧尸的哀鸣将彼得从神游中拉回现实。他怵然看向鲜血淋漓的屏幕，居然产生了“这种血腥画面绝对不适合未成年”的想法。

      ——该死的，为什么自己好像真的被韦德洗脑成三岁小孩了。他努力将这些幼稚的想法赶出大脑，瞄准狰狞前进的丧尸。

      “不劳你费心，你也可以在一旁看着就好。”彼得答复他，很快进入状态，干掉了突然窜出的两只丧尸。

      “先死的人要请对方吃冰淇淋噢，怎么样。”韦德的语气里满是自信，好像自己已经开始以胜者的姿态享用冰淇淋。

      “又让你破费的话，那我多不好意思啊。”彼得回应他，不带一丝谦虚。

      韦德挑起一边眉毛，接受彼得的挑战。他们两个不再说话，只是专心屠杀朝固定镜头滚滚涌来的丧尸。这些行尸走肉用大同小异的方法朝视角跑来，它们张开枯瘦瘆人，且还在往下掉落着腐肉的双臂，移动速度并不算慢，但在接近二人之前早就被一发爆头的子弹遏止，成为一滩滩红黄色的涂料。

 

      随着丧尸的密度越来越大，枪声也越来越杂，渐渐分不出是谁手底下发出的。比起一开始只会过来挨打的丧尸，现在的丧尸已经更为迅猛，并且拥有更厚的血条。他们在自己没有意识到的时候逐渐开始合作，在保护自己免受丧尸啃咬的同时，顺带干掉想要在死角偷袭对方的丧尸。

      “打得不错。”韦德说。

      “当然。”

 

      在这场持久而痛快的战斗中，他们同时感到酣畅淋漓，将近段时间的压力都在此处释放出来。韦德持枪的手臂抖了一下，在意识到这点前飞快抬起另一只手双持枪柄。

      “你累了，”彼得意识到了这个快速动作，“要认输吗？毕竟一把年纪了，挺不容易的，是该多为自己的胳膊着想。”

      “当然——不是。”韦德继续用双手持枪，慢慢解读对方刚才的话，眉头皱起，“什么一把年纪啊？哥现在正处于一个男人的黄金时期，当然这个巅峰还会持续那么，呃，十几二十年吧，总之哥会雄风不倒......如果我说，我的胳膊是因为前两天被蜘蛛侠的网黏着太久导致它现在还有点酸，你信吗？”

      罪魁祸首蜘蛛侠，现在是彼得·帕克只能尴尬地干笑两声:“......真没看出来蜘蛛侠有‘这种’爱好，或许你在我看不到的地方其实是个恶棍。”

      一瞬间彼得分神了，一只丧尸随即啃上他在游戏画面中的手臂。他没来得及挣开这只，另一只也张开血盆大口扑了上来。不出几秒玩家一号已经被丧尸淹没，只有玩家二号还在孤军奋战。

      韦德听着丧尸嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声，摇摇头:“我的小可怜，记得愿赌服输哦。顺便补充一个冷知识，电影里头这种拧断脖子的声音都是通过折断卷心菜给弄出来的。”

      这是对蜘蛛侠精准投放的烟雾弹！彼得·蜘蛛侠·帕克对此非常不满。

      很快丧尸的密度达到一个恐怖的范畴，屏幕中已经没有一块不挤着腐烂头颅的地方。负隅顽抗的玩家零号也支持不住，倒下成为丧尸的晚餐。结算画面无疑显示玩家二号，也就是韦德的分数要略高一些。他像西部牛仔一样吹了吹枪口并不存在的硝烟，向空中抛了一下，道具枪旋转几周又稳稳落回他的手上。

      “现在看看谁才是全场最佳？”他在黑暗中给彼得一个wink，彼得觉得他嘴上再叼根烟会让这个画面更完美。

      “好了好了我知道了！你厉害，你最厉害，我甘心拜倒在你的运动裤下，可以了吗，威尔逊先生？”

      “唔，真希望你能再多说几句——”韦德看到彼得的表情越来越不耐烦，赶紧改口，“不过一万句虚情假意的赞美都比不上一个真情实感的冰淇淋！你听好，哥至少得要三个球，一个香草一个牛奶一个草莓，外面的脆皮甜筒还是华夫饼那种，如果再插上几个奥利奥小饼干就更完美了......”

      他在依旧黑暗的房间里兴致勃勃地描绘冰淇淋的伟大宏图，意气风发，眼睛飞快扑闪，在微弱的光线下显得很亮。他的喉结在嘴不停动作的同时上下滚动着，双手还配合地在空中比划。

      有时候真不知道谁才更像一个小孩子。彼得睁大眼睛，用力吞吞口水，呼吸又开始不受控制地变急。韦德依旧在喋喋不休地畅想冰淇淋大杂烩，不知疲倦，但下一秒他的声音戛然而止。

 

      等彼得反应过来，自己已经吻住了他柔软的嘴唇。

      一时间，韦德的话全然被这个突如其来的吻堵住了。他不知所措，怎么办，今天的天气预报可没提到彼得·帕克会突然亲他。过近的距离让彼得的脸在他眼中失焦，只有大片焦糖色让他还能分出这是对方同样惊讶的眼睛。两人嘴唇相贴时都保持着原来的动作，仿佛时间在此刻静止，直至游戏结束头顶的灯忽然亮起，才将这份永恒打破。


	10. Chapter 10

      灯光亮起的一刻彼得迅速分开了他，脸颊还是烫得不可思议。彼得不知道自己在干什么，如果硬要找一个理由的话——那可是韦德·威尔逊啊，只要见过他本人就不会问出这样的问题，没错，他的大脑都不知道自己已经亲上他了(*注1)......彼得似乎成功说服了自己，他不由得抚上自己的嘴唇，回味对方刚才的温度。

      “......对了，还要撒上点糖霜。休想和哥耍花招！哥的记性可是很好的。”韦德调整自己的呼吸，像刚才什么也没发生一样继续说道，但脸上仍然保持有无法掩盖的红晕。

      “加那么多杂七杂八的东西，你也不怕自己的肠胃会抗议。”彼得随之恢复到刚才和韦德互相挖苦的语气，默契地没有提刚刚发生的事情。

      韦德拍拍自己海纳百川的肚皮：“你只管请客，不管哥到时候上吐还是下泻都不用你掏一分钱医药费。这是一位胜利者应得的，知道了吗？”

      “知道了知道了，现在快出去吧，外面排队的人简直要冲进来杀我们俩了。”还不到一分钟对方就从自己的心动对象变成得志小人，彼得对此感到十分头痛。

      “一定一定一定要记得哦，到时候我会不好意思提醒你的。”韦德在彼得的催促下起身，打开暗室的门。

      “......你才不会有‘不好意思’这种情绪，你明明巴不得全世界都知道‘韦德·威尔逊在射击游戏中战胜了彼得·帕克’。”除非是在床上。彼得当然不敢说出口，只是埋怨自己又想到这些糟糕的事情。

 

      他们从射击游戏房出去后又在许多小项目上打发完今天的时间。

      包括但不限于，他们俩轮番上阵终于打败了在赛车游戏上颇有造诣的中学生，并成功说服他停止逃学好好回学校上课；

      他们跑去玩太鼓达人，但直到乐曲开始才发现这是单人模式，只能将就蹩脚地一个人负责敲击鼓面，一个人负责敲击鼓边；

      他们钻进每次十五分钟的演唱亭点歌，经检验韦德的歌喉比起他的脸实在很普通(*注2)，但彼得唱得意外还不错，某一首经典老歌的系统评分显示他打败了全国95%的演唱者；

      他们甚至还去拍了大头贴，彼得惊异于韦德能够一会儿像美国青春片里的drama queen一样婊里婊气，一会儿又像漫画里的日本女高中生一样嘟嘴瞪眼，关键是，他在最后的几张照片中也忍不住和韦德摆出相同的做作表情；

      最后他们把手中剩下的游戏币都用在夹娃娃机上豪赌，花费十余个币以及不懈努力终于成功夹到了韦德最喜欢的彩虹小马萍琪——旁边的电影同款嘴贱泰迪熊(*注3)。

 

//注1：原句式来自RR和老吉回答谷歌热搜问题，其中RR回答“瑞安雷诺兹为什么亲安德鲁加菲尔德”的时候是这么形容的:  
“这个问题还要问么？”“真的么？”“你们有见过加菲么？”“你们要是见过他就不会这么问了”“那可是加菲啊”“我都没意识到我亲吻了他，直到那天晚上回家才发现”“一旦陷入那双眼睛就再也出不来了”

//注2：这个设定源于RR在《死侍1》时期去参加韩国蒙面歌王，别人评价他的歌喉太普通但摘下独角兽面具后，大家都在惊呼我靠是瑞安·雷诺兹......其实就我个人而言RR唱得不算难听，不过他唱歌的部分我总是忍不住跳过就是了......

//注3：《泰迪熊》，一部欺诈电影，未满18岁建议在监护人陪同下观看——反正我是自己看的......

//懂写代码的朋友会不会看不见上面这些字呢...好吧，很无聊的笑话。

 

      盛放代币的铁盒空空如也，他们终于离开购物中心，并且还回到他们俩今早碰面的公园里散步几圈。路上他们有一句没一句地聊了起来——像是聊聊韦德的故乡加拿大冬天时能把人的蛋蛋冻僵，或者是彼得读书时非常喜欢梅姨烤的小甜饼之类的话题。对于两个玩了半天街机游戏，早已筋疲力尽的人而言，这样可以说是十分具有闲情雅致了。

      而现在他们一起坐在公园的长椅上，身旁堆满泰迪熊，顺手买的气球，还有打包好的麦当劳餐袋。韦德在三球冰淇淋融化前没能享用完它，因为天气很热，他也确实累坏了。不过彼得看起来更累些，他已经无意识地靠在韦德的肩上睡着了。对于蜘蛛侠来说去游戏厅玩一天或许算不上什么恶战，但对于昨晚兴奋到失眠还起个大早的彼得·帕克来说，他已经耗尽自己最后百分之一的电量了。

 

      天色已晚，行人稀落，明黄色的路灯已经点亮，一层暖色调的光纱铺在他们的长椅上。彼得的脑袋斜靠在他的肩膀，呼吸平稳得让韦德感到安心。韦德近距离端详这个累到睡着的大男孩，对方略带自然卷的棕色头发蓬松柔软，和今天抓到的泰迪熊身上的小卷毛有些相像。那双倾倒出兴奋，愉悦，不满和害羞的焦糖色眼睛此刻也被薄薄的眼皮覆盖，只有厚重的睫毛还在眼睑投下一片阴影。

      ......然后是他的嘴唇，今天让自己猝不及防的家伙。它们的形状很好看，让人......很想去亲吻。韦德考虑了很久，感觉这个形容是最为恰当的。

      这些乖巧的五官拼凑在一起，让他看起来像个高中生。他是那么年轻，身上好像还沾满阳光和牛奶的味道。韦德有些感慨，自己看起来还和他一样青涩的时候就已经要对陌生的男人张开双腿了。

 

      他看着彼得的睡颜，感觉心脏突然被刺痛了一下。彼得，或者说是蜘蛛侠就像个小太阳一样，伸出一只手，把长久居住在阴暗下水道的他拖上来，烤得他暖烘烘的，甚至让他产生了一种被喜欢着的错觉。

      从今天早上的第一面起他就察觉到了什么，这个男孩和蜘蛛侠一样都不舍得换掉这个同款同色，磨损程度还一模一样的背包。虽然很不可思议，但那晚蜘蛛侠神奇的从天而降，以及他难忘的唇形都印证了自己的猜想。

      而现在这颗小太阳的光芒快要灼伤他了，就在韦德发现自己似乎准备要喜欢上对方时。与数不清的人发生过没有一丝感情的肉体关系后，他琢磨着自己或许没有喜欢一个人的能力。但直到彼得身披蜘蛛侠的外衣与他的生命有了交集，他才明白，或许不是他不会，而是他不能。

      彼得依旧枕着他的手臂安然睡眠，像个出了什么差错才会遇上自己的天使。他离韦德是这样近，但韦德却感觉自己在离他越来越远。不知道是不是心中想要逃离的冲动被身体悄悄表现出来，彼得在这时醒了。

 

      他揉揉眼睛，还处在状况外，怀里依旧抱着自己的旧书包。等他的视野重新恢复清晰，韦德已经站了起来。

      “......彼得，我要走了。”韦德想让自己的声音尽量听起来和平时一样轻松，但他做不到，“再见，你也应该回去了。”

      彼得察觉出对方的异样，但他不确定韦德是否仅仅是累了而已。他把鬃毛打卷的泰迪熊塞到韦德手上：  
      “你要回家吗？或许我可以陪你一起......”

      “......不用了，谢谢你今天陪我玩。我很开心，再见，小男孩。”韦德转过身，抱紧那只熊，背影匆匆消失在夜色中。

      彼得突然感到一种无名的难过。但他没有追上去，只是久久凝视着韦德消失的方向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章写的东西或许不太好，跟我本人写时的心情也有一定关系......


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 韦德的过去。较多路人情节，不适请酌情跳过。

      韦德·威尔逊是个天生的婊子。直到韦德长大到已经习惯他人的上下其手，他才逐渐明白这句话的含义。

 

      他从来都知道自己是个残缺的男孩，不过所幸还有个完整的家，为此，今后或许仍能小心翼翼走上正常的生活轨迹。但在他八岁那年一切都改变了，这个家突然失去父亲的庇护，温柔的母亲也像变了个人一般，不再接送他上学放学，不再为他烹饪可口的晚餐，不再给予他拥抱和亲吻，只是整日整日用酒精和垃圾食品来麻痹自己。

      到后来他的母亲理所当然沾染上毒品，原本还算殷实的家顿时急转直下变得破败潦倒。母亲陷入疯狂的快感后会掐住他的脖子，把他摁在墙上，指甲都要陷进他的肉里。她用野兽一样猩红的双眼瞪着他，说他是个畸形的怪物，是毁掉这个家的元凶。但每当她平复下来，看到泪水纵横整张脸的韦德双眼紧闭，一遍遍向她说着对不起时，她又会将他拉起来，把他埋进自己瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛，陷入长久沉默。

      韦德始终对母亲保持着一种，他自己都觉得或许不该有的愧疚。可他开始讨厌这个家还是因为那一天，他拖着疲惫的身体从学校回到家时，家里出现了一个陌生的男人在用下流的眼神打量自己。然后他顿时明白母亲在他的尊严和金钱之间选择了后者。男人扒掉他褶皱的衣服，逼他吞下腥臭的阴茎，把他还未发育完全的下体捣得鲜血淋漓。呕吐物和精液堵住他的喉管，他感到痛苦和恶心，他想一拳揍歪男人的鼻子，想一脚踹开他油腻的肚腩。他满怀求助意味看向母亲，但她只是回避视线，在旁边一支一支地抽烟。等到韦德被折磨得像个破烂布娃娃时，她才走到韦德身边，慢慢蹲下来：

      “对不起，亲爱的。我们需要钱。”

 

      我们需要钱。一句话，简短又无情，他却无法拒绝母亲布满血丝的双眼。

 

      学校对他而言也不是什么好地方。韦德并没有因为多余的器官长得很瘦小，反而比许多正常的男孩还要健壮一些。只有他自己明白他有多嫉妒这些整天背着干净书包，脸上洋溢快乐笑容的男孩们。他们能够在大汗淋漓的运动后痛快脱下自己的衣服，赤条条地站到澡堂里冲冷水澡。而韦德只能常年把衬衣的扣子扣到最上面一颗，为了遮住别人在他身上留下的牙印和吻痕。

      他没有朋友，也没有孩子敢在学校欺负他，大家都说他像一条疯狗，就算是在他眼前故意晃晃都会遭到他的撕咬。而大家眼中强悍凶狠的漂亮男孩在校医室度过他的每个午休，顺从地让校医剥下他的裤子，然后校医会用带薄茧的指腹摩擦他的肉唇，观察他的身体微微颤栗。每当校医用羞辱的语气问他到底是男孩还是女孩时，他都想回身一拳打碎校医的眼镜，让玻璃碎片扎穿他道貌岸然的脸。但他不能，可悲的是，他还要靠身体来祈求对方不要将自己的秘密公之于众。

 

      这是他的青春期，充满残忍的性与暴力。他冷漠送走今晚最后一个客人，阖上大门，母亲已经躺在一堆垃圾和啤酒瓶中间醉得一塌糊涂。他突然觉得，即使现在他就这么离开也不会被察觉。

      ——他想离开这个地方。

 

      粗心的客人落下了自己的皮夹，里面有多到韦德长这么大都没见过的钱。他拖来自己的破烂书包，把钱，证件和刀具都塞进里面。他为烂醉的母亲盖上一件外套，凝视她憔悴枯槁的睡脸良久，轻轻带上了门。

      ——他要离开这个地方。 

 

      若干年后他背着空荡的包来到纽约，这座城市很大，但他找到了自己的小小落脚点。

      他在一间不大但还算舒适的公寓住下，里面摆满他喜欢的彩虹小马和游戏光盘。

      他在附近的小酒吧认识了黄鼠狼杰克·哈默，时常一边靠在吧台喝酒，一边和哈默背地里刻薄评价酒吧顾客的长相。

      他习惯每周去公园里跑步，顺便喂喂鸽子，再去电玩城保持自己游戏排名的第一。

      当然，当夜幕降临，他也会孤零零地站在路灯下，等待有人对他抛来暧昧的眼神。然后他会勾勾手指，和那样的人一起走进阴影中。

      他从不压抑自己的尖叫，闭上眼达到一次次高潮。有时候不是没有能力去改变，只是他觉得一切似乎本该如此。就像他捡起散落的钞票，一张张清点起来，用它们拍拍自己的额头，感叹韦德·威尔逊真是个天生的婊子。

      他寻觅各种各样的爱好，他和每个人讲黄色段子，他坚持运动，他用自己的方式去喜欢一切活泼的事物，比如动物，卡通片和小孩子。他好像在很用力地证明自己对生活非常积极，但同时又矛盾地放任自己陷入肮脏泥潭。

      每当他回到公寓，站在淋浴喷头下冲洗身上的脏污时，他时常想，或许等到哪一天他再也没法自暴自弃，他就退掉公寓，带上酒，找一家偏僻的旅馆，把自己反锁在内睡上十个小时。自由的代价就是一间无人打扰的钟点房和一个燃烧的小炭炉，他会自始至终保持双眼紧闭，就像熟睡的醉鬼一样。

 

      于是他现在又在自甘堕落，坐在垃圾桶旁边，把自己弄得很脏。惠顾他的客人早已离开，但他只是坐在这里，流淌出精液的避孕套搭在他的大腿上，钞票沾满汗液散落一地。他全身黏糊糊的，下体还被捅进一截啤酒瓶的瓶颈，但他还是坐在这里，像是把自己伪装成一袋垃圾，等待明天被最早一趟垃圾车送去废品站。

 

      静谧的夜晚似乎永无止境，只有他的呼吸还在证明世界并没有凝固。他停止了思考，对一切事物都没有任何喜恶。直到自行车突然停下的尖锐声音划破这份死寂，他抬起头，将视线移开地面，棕发的男孩停在他面前。彼得眼眶发红，手边的电话里传来声声忙音。

      他想要逃走，不论如何，甚至不管猛地拔出酒瓶会有多痛。可面对彼得的视线，他感觉被抽走了全身力气，只能把腿蜷起，将脸埋在两膝间。然后他感受到温热的液体啪嗒啪嗒落在他的肩膀，眼泪的主人抹了把脸，吸吸鼻子，顶着一张眼眶和鼻头都发红的脸，对他说：

 

      “......韦德，我们回家。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彼得的视角，酌情跳过

      彼得的这周过得非常糟糕。

      一天休假让他第二天的工作量呈几何级增长，并且接下来的第二第三第四天也陷入恶性循环。

      经历完普通人的奔波劳累后，他穿上制服进行夜巡，成功从歹徒手中抢回一位女士的手提包，然而蜘蛛侠自己的背包却不见了。

      诸如此类，他已经不想数这是第几次把手机摔到地上，让新贴的钢化膜又增添几条裂痕。他只能庆幸自己还没毛手毛脚到把相机也摔了，那可是他吃饭的家伙。

      但最糟糕的要数那天韦德留给他的落寞背影。他不知道韦德突然想到了什么，或许是他对白天的拌嘴和挖苦耿耿于怀，又或许是他发现自己真的错过当晚的彩虹小马了。他隐约觉得似乎又没那么简单，只能将一切归咎于他太迟钝，没有察觉到对方的情绪变化。

      他给韦德发送了好几条短信，询问他是否做出什么伤人的事情。但对方既没有轻松愉悦地回复一句无事发生，也没有用玩笑语气吐槽鸡毛蒜皮的烦心事。他只是没有回应，既不回复短信，也不接通电话。

      或许对方再这么装死的话，只能上他家才能问清楚了。但当彼得产生这个想法时，他忽然愣住了——他到底在以什么样的身份去“在意”韦德呢？

 

      仔细想想，到目前为止，无论是蜘蛛侠还是彼得·帕克与韦德的见面次数都屈指可数，虽然他们的每一次会面都像奇妙的化学反应，发生一系列有趣的事情。他不否认他对韦德包含有肉体的欲望，但就算他们已经发生过那样的关系，他的关注点又回归到对方的每一个表情，每一句话，每一个简简单单的举动。这与在学生时代暗恋玛丽·简的感觉有些相似，每次站在远处看到她与别人谈笑风生，神采飞扬，都让他的内心既愉悦又苦涩。

      ——那么他是否也在暗恋着韦德呢？老实说，他现在还难以回答，但他知道的是，他想要了解韦德，想要解读他隐藏在嬉皮笑脸下的难过。他渴望韦德能够突然蹦出来一句今天天气真好，我们出去玩吧，然后又让他无法拒绝地翘掉一天班。

 

      然而现在韦德现在明明开着手机，却锲而不舍地无视自己的每一则短信和来电。韦德像是在故意避开他，可依旧给他留了一线生机。而如果他不趁对方还有犹豫时赶紧把握住机会，那么或许不用多久这个电话号码就会变成空号，公寓也会人去楼空。他会突然出现在生命中，喧闹地与自己相遇，又会安安静静地离开，回到两条不相干的平行线。

     ——好吧，无论是朋友，炮友还是男朋友，现在怎么说都无所谓，既然他想要创造更多可能，那就没必要再纠结这些细枝末节。而他要做的仅仅是再次去遇见韦德，就像蜘蛛侠不需要理由的从天而降，像彼得·帕克心血来潮的慷慨解囊。

 

      下班回家的路上他一直在思考这些，为了有更多的时间去思考，他甚至跨下自行车，改用步行手推回去。等他终于琢磨出明确的答案，夜色已经笼罩整座城市，周围的街景十分陌生。他掏出手机再次拨通那个号码，耳边依旧是等待接通的提示音。好几声提示音相继响起，最终还是转变为忙音。在他的手垂下来的一刻，不知道是属于蜘蛛侠还是属于彼得那部分的直觉，指引他调转车头，走进一条平静寻常的漆黑小巷。

      路灯的最后一点光线也离开了他的后背，楼与楼之间的阴影将他和孤单的自行车吞没。车轮随他的脚步慢慢滚动，链条有规律地轻轻作响。在这些细碎的声音中，他隐约感应到什么更为微小的动静。跟随这条细小线索，千篇一律的砖墙、旧水管与垃圾堆在他眼前重重复复。转过又一个拐角，他的余光捕捉到不一样的事物。

      那像是一个人的脚，在微弱的月光下略略发白。焦急与不安充斥胸膛，他加快步伐，极力否认飞速闪过脑海的种种猜想。当他看清隐藏在垃圾桶之间的人后，感觉自己快要窒息了。

 

      ......不，不，不，不要，不要。

 

      身体已经朝韦德冲过去了，而大脑还在怔怔地处理着眼前的一切——他为什么会看到对方浑身青紫挂满黏液，脆弱的地方被硬生突入，面如死灰，没有一丝平日的骄傲。他应当立马将对方拉入自己有力的怀抱，告诉对方他就在这里，一切都没事了。但蓄积已久的眼泪已经抢先落下，好像他才是需要安慰的人。他没有发愣太久，不由分说地将韦德拉起来。他没有反抗彼得为他套上衣服，整理好他前额的乱发，也没有依靠逼得，只是继续深深低头，无动于衷得不像一个活人。  
      

      后座上的人为单车带来不小的负担，但彼得把车骑得飞快。夏天的风很闷热，不能带走他喉管中的哽咽感。他听到后座传来几声咳嗽，韦德深深呼吸一口空气：  
      “晚上好，小彼得。刚下班吗？”

      “......嗯。”

      “我也是。真巧。”

 

      彼得紧咬下唇，尽量不让对方听出这两个音节几乎将他击溃。不久后自行车停靠下来，彼得打开寓门，韦德轻快地先走进去。

      “哇哦，我还以为单身汉的住所都是很乱的，至少我会经常忘记扔掉披萨盒。”韦德转个身，拍拍沙发背，“这是在邀请我来你家过夜吗？真突然。”

      韦德又恢复到活蹦乱跳的样子了，然而彼得一点都开心不起来，反而感觉心脏被什么人揍了一拳。他没有回答，去卧室里找出一套宽松的便服递给韦德。

      “......浴室在那边，你可以先洗个澡。你饿吗？”

      韦德眨眨眼，扯出一个大大的咧嘴笑：“谢了甜心，你可真体贴。不过我现在没什么心思吃东西，你专心填饱自己的肚子就行。”

      他转身走进浴室，关上门。门内渐渐响起淅淅沥沥的水声，韦德开始哼着一首某部动画片的主题曲，或者是一支他自己胡编的歌。彼得叹了口气，贴着门滑坐到地上。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是难受的车以及大结局

       韦德擦着头发走出浴室，水珠落在领口，晕染出一圈深色的痕迹。他环视一圈，彼得并不在客厅里。又走动了几步，他从敞开的卧室门里瞟到彼得整个人趴在床上，把脸完全埋进枕头里。

      “你在做什么，趁我洗澡的时候谋杀自己吗？天啊，到时候我要怎么和条子解释你是自己闷在枕头憋死的。”韦德倚着门框问道。

      彼得一下子弹了起来：“不，不是，我只是......感觉不太好。不对，不应该让你来关心我——你还好吗，我很抱歉刚才......”

      他说着就要站起来，但韦德快步上前又重新把彼得摁回床上。他跨坐在对方身上，一件件脱掉自己身上的衣物，俯下身子，用嘴拉开彼得的金属裤拉链，炽热的手掌隔着布料覆盖对方的性器。

      “亲爱的，我下面现在肿得厉害，或许我可以用嘴，手或者腿帮你......”

      “不！”彼得打断他，不让他继续说下去，“......不，我的意思是，韦德，我带你回来不是因为我想和你做那样的事......”

      韦德低下头，表情捉摸不透。他的手攥紧了彼得的衬衫下摆，声音略微颤抖：  
      “彼得，抱我。”

 

      他从彼得身上翻下来，趴在旁边背对着他，完全藏住正脸，用膝盖支起自己的下身。他背上的淤伤和侧腰的掐痕完整地呈现在彼得眼前，让彼得心里很不是滋味。彼得轻柔地亲吻他遍布吻痕的后颈，双手在他的胸膛抚摩。指腹擦过对方肿胀的乳头时，身下的人抖了抖。

      “抱歉，我弄痛你了吗？”

      “......不是你。”韦德倒吸一口凉气。

      彼得心下一沉，将手转移到韦德的腹部。他的皮肤并非完全光滑，上面分布有一些长年累月的细小伤痕，给手掌增添了一些摩擦。彼得的手一路沿韦德腹上结实紧致的肌肉向下，滑向他的小腹，胯骨，小心翼翼地握上他腿间的性器。在彼得手掌的温度下，性器很快起了反应，韦德的呼吸随即变得粗重。彼得轻轻啄吻着韦德的耳朵，用舌尖舔弄他微微发红的耳垂，手配合着嘴上的动作开始撸动韦德的性器。

“唔......”韦德感受到了自己的性器在逐渐膨胀，他分出一只手伸向下身握住了它，加快手腕的动作。彼得放开了他的性器，转移到下边已经开始湿润的肉缝。手指一下两下轻划过蚌肉的中间，小穴又从深处缓慢地吐出一股分泌物。指尖缓慢探进还未恢复好的穴口，搔刮着敏感的内壁。他的一切动作都很轻，也让韦德感到瘙痒难耐，但酸麻胀痛的感觉提醒了他两个穴口都已经过度使用了。

彼得踢掉自己的牛仔裤，褪去下身最后一片布料，勃发的性器戳在韦德的大腿根部，传来滚烫的温度。韦德在喘息间开口：  
“呼......不、不用管我，捅进来吧。我知道你现在硬得不行，那就狠狠插进来，用力干我，干到我哭也哭不出来，叫也叫不出声......”

“别再说了......”彼得把头埋在他凹陷的腰窝，落下一吻，“韦德，求你，不要再说这样的话了。”

他把韦德大张的腿并拢，留下一条较窄的缝，用柱头流出的前液涂抹在韦德的大腿内侧。然后他扶住韦德的臀部，让他的腿根夹紧自己的性器，缓慢开始抽插。炽热的柱身前前后后蹭过韦德的小穴，向前戳弄到他的性器根部，彼得的阴茎又被一股滑腻的液体打湿了。肉唇之间的阴蒂被动作频率越来越快的柱身摩擦，挤压，连续刺激。彼得的囊袋拍打着韦德的大腿，他把手伸上来重新枕在自己的脸下面才能承受身后的冲撞。

在触电般的快感中，韦德扯来面前的枕头，把脸完全埋在柔软的絮面，双臂从枕下紧紧反抱住它。彼得呼吸沉重，汗水从额上滑落，在肉体碰撞的声音中似乎听到了隐忍的啜泣声。

“......韦德，你哭了吗？”

“我没......”韦德发现自己一开口就带了哭腔，他不知道自己为什么突然如此，也觉得在彼得面前表达这种情绪很没必要，“操，算了，你耳朵出了问题，我嗓子有毛病，或者外面的水烧开了，随便你怎么说，不要管我，拜托了，不要管我。”

彼得霎时感到非常揪心。他俯下身，用自己的胸膛贴住韦德起伏的脊背。两具炽热的躯体紧贴在一起，他们的温度和心跳互相传导给对方，在一声低吟中二人的性器同时将欲望释放出来。片刻后韦德的腰塌了下去，整个人脱力的趴在床上。彼得看见他面部下的枕头扩散出一圈深色的水渍，心情复杂地亲了亲他的后背，为他拉上被子。

 

第二天早晨，韦德依旧是在一夜情事后先醒来的人。他用力揉揉眼睛让自己被压迫了一个晚上的眼球恢复常态。彼得在他的身旁侧躺着，眉头紧锁，似乎遇到了很棘手的梦魇。韦德伸出手，轻轻将他的眉头舒展开，然后小心翼翼地下床，捡起衣服一件件套在身上。他踮起脚尖，一步一步移动到门口，一边回头确认着棕发的男孩还在沉睡。就在他的手伸向金属门把，离把手还有还有几寸的距离时，一团蛛网突然喷射过来，将门把手死死黏住，无法转动。

“又是这招，蜘蛛侠先生。”韦德没有再尝试去破坏蛛网的禁锢，无奈地站在原地。

“韦德，对、对不起，我不是故意的，我只是还不知道要怎么和你说......”彼得睁开眼睛的时候韦德已经快摸到门把手了，情急之中他只能不惜暴露身份阻止他离开。

“没关系，我已经知道了。提醒蜘蛛侠以及彼得·帕克，你俩真的应该换一个包背了。不过我昨晚上好像没看见它，是你终于意识到它应该寿终正寝了吗？”

“实际上它似乎被偷了......”彼得很难去解释连蜘蛛侠的包都会被偷，“你知道吗，这几天你一声不响地就不理我了，让我非常不在状态，所以......”

“呼，那我更应该快点离开，好让你意识到自己还有什么旧玩意可以换掉的。”韦德又开起玩笑，但他的眼神异常平静。

“——不是这个意思！”彼得一下子站到地上，走到门边，调整着自己的呼吸，“我是说，呼，韦德，我喜欢你，或许你可以尝试接受我......”

“亲爱的，”韦德将手搭在彼得的肩上，“你不会喜欢我的，你只是对我床上的表现还算满意。想想看，这是我们第四还是第五次见面？然而我们居然已经滚过两次床单了。”

韦德把手放下来：“不过你已经知道，大多数时候跟我上床的人之前连见都没见过，从某种程度上来说我们也算投缘吧，哈哈——”他往后退，远离了彼得几步，“不过也仅此而已了。再见，谢谢你，你值得更好的，不，我长这么大，拿来形容我的词根本没有‘好’字可言，拿我做参照物的话要求还是太低了。”

“......韦德，不要再这么说了，你真的没有自己说得那么不堪。我认识的韦德·威尔逊风流倜傥——这是你教我说的，幽默大方，玩游戏很厉害，意外的喜欢小孩子以及孩子喜欢的东西，并且我看得出来他很努力的在生存着。”彼得说着说着，声音有点打颤，“我要怎么样才能让你知道他这么好——就算我和他只见过五次。”

“谢谢你。”韦德的眼神有了些许动摇，“但是......谢谢你。你或许还不懂什么才是喜欢，我也没有能力告诉你，就这样吧。”

“韦德，你老是把我当成小孩子，我在某些行为上确实还不够成熟，但我已经是一个成年人了，我知道自己想要什么。想到和你有关的事情时我会很开心，我会读着你的短信傻笑，我会自相矛盾地早到40分钟，我，我还会想着你的脸打飞机......别笑！我在对你表白！”

韦德捂住嘴扑哧一笑，彼得满脸通红地继续说：“当你避开我的时候，我真的感觉到自己魂不守舍。当我想到那些人对你做的事情，我也会埋怨自己不能给予你需要的帮助......你看，你已经把我的生活搅得一团糟了，威尔逊先生不打算对我负责吗。”彼得上前，握住了他的手：

 

“韦德，我喜欢你，可以给我一个机会吗？”彼得用他那双大大的，好像盛满融化焦糖的双眼望着韦德。韦德的喉结动了动，嘴唇慎重而缓慢地吐出一个词：

 

“......好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磨磨蹭蹭那么久终于写完了......其实这篇文的流程很短，节奏也比较快。最终韦德还是答应了彼得，很多人(其实没人，是我自己反串的)觉得跟相遇寥寥几面的人交往并且敞开心扉是不是太草率了，但有的时候人们就是那么突然地在一起了。这篇的标题也是“相遇这件小事”，意味着我不会去写他们在一起后又经历了什么磨合(其实是我不会写)。至于最终他们到底有没有突破各种障碍修成正果，答案留给番外——暂定是一辆车。  
> 番外或许会迟到但永远不会缺席!!!总而言之，感谢看到现在的各位朋友，有缘再见(?)


End file.
